Book 2: The Son of Hera
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: Now, with Dez being her son, Hera is having problems. It's up to her son to save her. The only way he can do that, is if he proves himself worthy. Will he manage? Sequel to: "The Griffon Attack". Enjoy! :)
1. I hurried up the hill

**Hello, awesome readers!**

**The moment you have all been waiting for is here! I present, "The Son of Hera", the sequel to "The Griffon Attack"! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Dez's P.O.V} ~

Ever since I have been living in the Hera cabin, I've gotten nightmares. I had told Chiron about them, but he had reassured me that it was a big part of being a demigod. I wasn't so sure.

Tonight, the nightmare was worse than ever.

I was in a dark room, probably a cellar. A dim green light shone in the bottom of the room. I felt the urge to run towards it, but something or someone was holding me back. I couldn't move.

"Son," a voice in the darkness said, "I've been waiting for you."

The voice sounded very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I yelled. "What do you want from me?"

The voice snorted. "What I want? I want you to save me. Zeus wasn't very happy when he learned about you. He said that you're useless and he's mad at me now. Therefore, I have to hide. But if you manage to somehow prove that you're a worthy hero, I might now have to hide anymore. You'll be forever loved, son. That is your future. But for you to reach it, you have to do a big spectacle. Something that nobody has expected."

I wasn't sure what the voice meant. "I have no idea what you're saying. Who are you?"

The green light in the bottom of the room glowed brighter. "Who I am? Why, I'm your mother of course! Now, wake up. A battle is about to happen. Go out there and fight for me. Prove you're worthy."

I was sure the light glowed brighter now. It got bigger, too. Soon, the whole room was filled with it, and I started melting into it.

Then, I woke up.

The sun outside was shining, and it blinded me, compared to the dark room in my dream. I got up and put got dressed, prepared for a great day.

Then, I heard someone scream.

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

I do not like the people who say that the last day of school is a big spoonful of joy. Reality check: it isn't. _Especially _if you're a demigod.

There is a simple explanation for that. Since it's the last day of school, all the demigods start to prepare for camp. And while they're at that, the monsters disguise themselves as the replacement teacher or the lady who will escort you to the bus and so on. The monsters have a lot of imagination. So, us demigods have to be more careful.

And as I walked towards the bus stop to take the first bus towards Long Island, I was trying to be as careful as possible. But when you're a demigod, that isn't enough.

The lady seemed quite kind at first. She appeared to be very oblivious and helpless, so I couldn't just attack her in front of everybody, even though I knew she was some kind of beast underneath her little camouflage act.

Since I couldn't attack her, I tried to avoid her.

When the bus arrived, I hurried to be the first one in. I took the seat closest to the door as I figured I'd need a fast escape. The lady followed me with her gaze but sat down at the very first seat, far away from mine.

As the bus traveled across little valleys, I tried to relax. The nice, evil lady hadn't attacked me yet. Maybe she wasn't a monster after all.

Just when we were getting closer to Camp Half-Blood and I was making my way towards the driver so I could ask him to leave me off there, the lady made her first attack; she hit me with her handbag.

"Watch where you're going, you little fool! You stepped on my foot." – The lady yelled at me.

Okay…maybe she really isn't a monster. I apologized quickly, and then hurried to reach the driver. He seemed reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to leave me off just below the Half-Blood hill.

I thanked him and jumped off.

/

As I climbed up the hill, I forced myself to calm down. No monsters where in sight and I was about to reach home. Everything was going to be fine.

Just then, I heard someone scream. I couldn't me sure…but it sounded a lot like Annabeth. If she was in danger…

I hurried up the hill.

**So…how was that? Tell me what you thought of it in your awesome reviews! Thanks for everything! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. There go my plans for a peaceful summer

**Hi, guys! **

**Sorry this chapter took me so long…I hope you like it! =] Read on, now.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

I climbed up the Half-Blood hill.

The view from there brought back so many memories that a feeling of nostalgia went through my body. Everything was so familiar. The grassy hills, hugging the little Greek-style building, glittering in the sun light, the hum of the ocean on the far end of the camp, the sounds of the monsters, hiding somewhere in the forest…it all looked normal.

But something wasn't right. It was too quiet. No satyrs were playing among the trees. The birds weren't chirping. There was a tension in the air.

I hurried down the hill to the Big House. Before I did anything, I wanted to tell Chiron that I had arrived.

As I made my way towards the blue four-floored building, I noticed some of the campers running towards the woods. Suddenly forgetting about Chiron, I hurried after them.

~ {Trish' P.O.V} ~

I was woken up by Grover that morning. The satyr was knocking furiously on the door. Nobody else in the room seemed to hear him. Or if they did, they were too lazy to get up and answer. But I thought that for the satyr's health, it'd be better if I answered: The other Ares kids areeverything _but_ morning people. They might as well beat him up.

Rubbing my eyes, I opened the door. There stood Grover, waving his goat tail nervously.

"Trish!" he yelled. "Get ready! Something important if going to happen today. Rachel said so. Chiron told us to meet in the woods…you know, the M spot?"

I nodded than slammed the door in his face. Maybe that was rude, but at least I didn't beat him up. I considered that as quite a thoughtful gesture.

Before I got ready, I woke my brothers and sisters and told them to get up. Clarisse was ready first, so the two of us headed towards the M spot.

On the way there, I saw Percy. He must've arrived today. I wanted to go over to him and explain the situating as best as I could, but Clarisse told me to go faster, and the two of us ran off.

At the lake, practically all the campers had gathered. There was so much tension in the air, and not just because Jason was throwing sparks. Yeah…he tends to do that when he's overly excited.

"Gather round, campers!" Chiron's voice echoed through the crowed. We all turned towards him. "We all know about…Percy?"

I followed his gaze. Percy stood there, completely lost, looking at us with confusing. "Yeah, that's what they call me. What's going on here? Is Annabeth ok?"

Chiron gave him a look. "I suppose…why wouldn't she be ok?"

Then, behind us, a sound of a million galloping horses was heard in the behind us. The clinking sound of sword against sword echoed through the camp. Everybody looked at Chiron with fear in their eyes.

"An attack." Chiron muttered. "But I don't understand. Rachel told us to…"

He was interrupted by Annabeth who came running towards us through the woods. She had her dagger out and her eyes were opened wide with horror.

"Help!" She yelled. Percy ran to her side, checking if she was ok. I couldn't move. I just stood there in shock.

"Treachery. That stupid Rachel has betrayed us. She told us the attack would come from here!" Clarisse yelled from beside me as she took out her sword. "I'll personally deal with her later."

Then, on Chiron's command, we all headed for the opposing army, with no idea what it was. Well, there go my plans for a peaceful summer…

**Tadaa!**

**How was that, awesome people? Tell me your thoughts in those awesome reviews of yours! **

**Thanks so much! You're all amazing! I love you all!  
**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. She's possessed

**Heya! =]**

***ducks to avoid celestial bronze dagger* **

**Ok, ok, I'm late with this. Do you HAVE to kill me, though? **

***ducks to avoid imperial gold dagger* **

**Fine. I got the message. Anyway, it wasn't my fault that I didn't upload. I just kind of had writer's block, and my school was smothering me with homework so…blame them, not me. ;)**

**And another thing: I haven't gotten that many reviews on this story. Yes, yes, I know that I haven't uploaded much, but still…do you not like this story is going? If you don't, tell me please! I don't want to write something you all hate!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

With Percy by my side, and the others behind me, we came closer and closer to our opponents.

As they came in sight, I started making out random details; how pretty much everything they wore was gold, how they had eagles above their heads…and how their leader was a certain girl with black hair that had once threatened to kill me on next time she saw me. Reyna.

Her praetor cape was flying in the wind behind her, as she and her army of legionnaires approached us.

Reyna was taller than I remembered. She was on her Pegasus' back, riding in the air. Her amber hair was tied on a neat braid, coming down her back. And her eyes…well, they were gold.

"Percy," I said, my voice breaking. "Are Reyna's eyes…"

"Gold." Percy finished off for me. He had his eyes set on the girl, examining her from head to toe. "Could that possibly be…you know."

"The Eidolons?" I asked. "No, I don't think so. We defeated Gaea, and along with her, those evil creatures most have left too. Or at least I hope."

Percy didn't say anything else. He just shrugged and kept staring ahead.

/

Our two armies met at them arena.

The other Greek campers has seen what was going on, and had quickly grabbed their swords and joined our army. We didn't out-number them, but they weren't that many, either. We were more-or-less equally numbered.

Just when I was about to suggest we attack, Chiron came up to Percy and me.

"Is everything ok?" he asked us.

Percy shook his head. "Chiron, did you see Reyna's eyes? They're gold! We think that maybe…maybe the eidolons are back."

I was hoping Chiron would laugh, and tell as that this is impossible, and having golden eyes is just a new fashion. Instead, his expression darkened.

"That's what I thought, too."

"But…" I was about to protest, when Reyna opened her mouth to speak. But the voice that came out wasn't hers. It was cold and evil. Percy and I shared a look. _The Eidolons. – _I mouthed to him. He nodded his head sadly.

"People!" The Eidolon's said through Reyna's mouth. It was creepy seeing that scenario all over again. "We have come here to fight for our Roman gods and take back what belongs to us. Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Hazel Levesque! You shall join us again. SPQR!"

A lighting stroke the sky. Jason, who was standing on our side, stepped forward. "No! I don't know who you are right now, Reyna! We agreed there should be peace between the Romans and the Greeks. You shouldn't be here, asking for a fight."

Piper tugged at his sleeve and whispered at him, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Jason, don't you see her eyes? She's possessed."

**So, that's it for this time! =]**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts in those awesome reviews you write! Thanks so much guys! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. and this has been, The son of Hera

**Hi, guys.**

So…I'm sad to say that I'll be deleting this story, once and for all. I didn't want to do this, but you don't really seem to like it. Oh, well.

Besides, I haven't gotten that much pleasure from writing it, anyway. So, it's best if I just delete it.

A big _thank you_ to the people who reviewed and showed any kind of support. It's much appreciated. :)

Yeah, that's it for now.

As you read this, I'm deleting the previous chapters.

Thanks for sticking with me. You're amazing.

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
